Regret Message
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: After the death of his twin, Yukio flees and now lives in another nation. He has a bottle in hand with his tears and regrets. He only has one wish... Takes place after 'Prince of evil' and 'Servant of evil'.


**Cas-Winchester13: I'm sorry for making you cry but if you think about Rin will sacrifice himself to save Yukio.**

 **Chibimochi: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing. There is another parody for Servant of evil for Ao No Exorcist?! I love to see or watch it! Can you please link it? XD**

 **Based on the vocaloid song 'Regret message'. Ao No Exorcist doesn't belong to me neither do I own Vocaloid. Also get ready for some feels!**

 _A small male was outside the palace walls in the evening with a small bottle with a piece of paper inside. He took off his shoes feeling the cool sand on his bare feet and pulled up the legs of his pants so he won't get them wet._

 _The navy blue-haired teen walked into the cool water and placed the bottle on the shore line. That's when he heard a voice from behind._

 _"Rin are you serious about this?"_

 _Rin turned around to see the person behind him with a blank expression. He looked at the other with a questionable look on his face._

 _"That can't possibly make you your wish come true."_

 _The voice spoke again with disbelief. Rin simply smiled at the taller male._

 _"Would my king like to try this too?"_

 _Rin asked king Yukio with a smile on his face still showing. The king walked up besides him with his arms crossed and frowned._

 _"It's a game for peasants, I don't need to try it."_

 _Yukio explained to his loyal servant and twin brother Rin. Rin looked at him with sadness in his eyes feeling stupid. Yukio saw this and felt ashamed._

 _"I mean..."_

 _Yukio then turned to face Rin with his hands behind his back. Rin looked at the young king as he saw his smile._

 _"Rin already grants all my wishes, don't you?"_

 _Yukio asked the servant the smile never leaving his face. Rin looked at him before smiling like an idiot at the kings words._

 **A few months later...**

The light brown cloak covering my tall frame with a bottle in my hand going barefoot to the sea before me. I heard the waves crushing into the shore as I walked into the cold sea alone, sending chills down my spine.

 _Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

 _Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

By the sea I know a secret that no one else will even know. A secret tradition from long ago, I felt a memory of him coming back to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I pulled the hood down revealing my brown hair.

 _Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

 _Hisokana ii tsutae_

Just take a piece of parchment and write down your wish, then place it in a bottle. You go to the sea and let it flow, that's what he told me to do. If you let it flow someday it will grow and your wish will become a reality.

 _"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"_

 _"Kobin ni irete"_

 _"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"_

 _"Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

 _Rin bend down as Yukio watched him let go of the bottle. Yukio then jokey asked his brother._

 _"What are you wishing for, to be doing this this so diligently every day?"_

 _Rin then stood up and turned to Yukio. He smiled at the king before replying back._

 _"No... Just for you to get more moles."_

 _Yukio was offended by this and started yelling at him. Rin still kept the smile on his face._

 _"Just kidding."_

 _Rin's smile then turned into a grin as he looked at him. Yukio looked at Rin with anger but it vanished by his brother's answer. He was shocked and surpised by his words._

 _"I wish that my king would be happy for ever and ever."_

I felt tears in my eyes but I ignored them. The memories at the same time sad. He was so sweet, kind and caring I wonder why he took my place.

 _Nagarete iku garasu no kobin_

 _Negai wo kometa messeeji_

 _Suiheisen no kanata ni_

 _Shizuka ni kieteku_

 _Yukio smiled at the response. He stood up and walked up to Rin._

 _"If that's what you want, then stay with me, always."_

 _The brown haired male was now besides him. He took a deep breath and looked at the horizon._

 _"I am the happist when I'm with Rin."_

 _He stated as he looked at his brother. Rin was shocked then he asked in a shy voice._

 _"R-really?"_

 _Rin then smiled and looked back to the crystal blue sea._

 _"I'll be glad if I can do that..."_

 _Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

 _Namdemo shite kureta no ni_

I remember all those times you did every one of my commands. My servant who grants me every wish, who has fun and gets in trouble with me. These little thoughts always make me smile with glee

 _In the cover of darkness of the night there was a male covered in blood in blood running to the king's palace. He entered the door as he was greeted by his majesty king Yukio._

 _The male took off his mask revealing his servant Rin. Rim smiled as Yukio look at him horrified by his appearance. His black tail swanned back and forth as he apologized._

 _"I'm sorry... I scared you."_

 _Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

 _Kimi wo komarase teta_

That memory still haunt me to this day. In the past I was a spoiled, selfish brat and I really regret that. I always cause trouble for you, my dear brother.

 _Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

 _Mou inai kara_

 _Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

 _Todokete morau no_

You the one who grant every single of my wish are no longer here with me. I bent down to place the bottle and let it go. I then stood up watching the bottle go with this blue sea I will use it to tell you how much I miss you.

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

 _Namida to suko shi no riguretto_

 _Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_

 _Subete owatta ato_

I saw the bottle flow away from me with all my tears and regrets. Then the memory of that day came into my head.

 _Yukio ran past the crowd pushing and shoving people out to see his brother. When he was finally there Rin smiled at him and Yukio smiled back when Rin spoke his favorite phase then the rebels ended his life._

 _Yukio was now alone, he was shocked and terrified. His smile faded as his eyes watered and tears started to fall. He ran away to another nation after that. For days on end he had nightmares of it since then._

I stood there with my eyes watering. Why... Why do I finally realized my sins after they took you apart from me again. Never to return to me.

I stood there on the shore for a minute then finally I let my tears out. I fell on my knees sobbing as I thought about my sins.

 _Nagarete iku garaasu no kobin_

 _Negai wo kometa messeeji_

 _Suiheisen no kanata ni_

 _Shizuka ni kieteku_

"I'm sorry..." I whisper to myself as I remember Rin. "I'm sorry..." I whispered a little louder the memories came flooding back as I sobbed more. The bottle now out of my sight as it flows away into the horizon.

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

 _Namida to sukoshi no riguretto_

I look up to the sky yelling at it "God... Please... Please" I felt so lonely and depressed. I just want my nii-san back. I sobbed a little more.

 _"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."_

"If we were to be reborn..." I spoke but couldn't finish the sentence. I felt a presence hug me and spoke finshing it.

 _"It'll be nice if we become twins again."_

I heard this voice before, I stood up and looked behind me to see a ghostly figure. It looked like no... It was Rin. He gave me a smile before disappearing as I reached out to him. I smiled to myself as I replied back.

"Yeah it will."

 **Many years later...**

The bullies were picking on a small boy with glasses once again. He was crying for help as they tore up his paper that contained his dream.

Luckily for him his savior were here to protect him. Another boy was running at the bullies as fast as his little legs can carry him. The bullies ran away in fear as they saw the "demon" boy. The "demon" boy had short-longish hair that made him appear as a female with beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Yukio are you okay?" The boy asked the brown haired boy. Yukio nodded at him, the boy took up one of the paper and read it "I want to be a doctor." Yukio looked at the other with sadness in his eyes but was surpised by his response.

"Wow really!? That's so cool! I bet you can do it!" Yukio smiled as he replied "Thank you nii-san." His brother looked at him with a toothy grin. "This make me glad to be your twin brother!"

His twin reached his hand out to help Yukio up which he accepted. The two walked together home holding each others hands. The older twin stopped and looked at Yukio "Oh Yukio, just remember I'll always protect you no matter what okay!"

Yukio let out a tear before replaying. He was so happy to have him, it was like someone made wish to get them together and it came true.

"I know Rin... And I'm happy for that."


End file.
